


Blissful Madness

by Deep_Mirage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bad BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Mirage/pseuds/Deep_Mirage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a romantic story. It is the story of two complex and torn-apart individuals. Draco and Harry have been witness to many things, and it's hard to keep yourself together, keep your emotions together and in-check after the terrible events of the past. It's the story of two people who've had to grow tough skins and hide their tender and fragile selves away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scared, Potter?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228001) by IndigoNightandRayneStorm. 



He was forced to relive the deaths of all his friends over and over through memories that Voldemort had drawn out of his mind. He hated this life, but was at a loss hoping to change it. He was kept like property in the dungeon, beaten regularly enough so his skin was permanently discolored with yellow splotches in between fresh bruises. The worst part, however, was the large dark mark branded into his back directly above his spine. The pain was intense unlike anything he had ever felt, a hot branding iron and the cruciatus curse, prevented from blacking out with another form of magic. On and on, the pain had never stopped and Harry had screamed and cried and threw-up and defecated, for the death eaters, the experience of seeing in was bordering a transcendental spiritual experience.

Harry snapped out of his reverie to the sound of footsteps on the cold concrete.  
“Ugh, it smells like shit. Don’t they ever clean you Potter?” Draco’s voice resounded in the dark room, and then the lamp in his cell suddenly burst with light. Harry looked down and away from the new light, and away from Draco’s figure towering in front of him.  
“What do you want Draco?” Harry forced out.  
“Put this on.”  
A strange leather harness thing hit Harry in the chest. Wordlessly he put it on, following Draco’s command. Although he was naked before, this somehow seemed more shameful. It was like an X on his chest with a metal ring holding the straps together, and attached to the top was a leather collar with the same style ring dangling from the front.  
“You’ll be wearing this from now on, so get used to it. Also, if you’re to leave the dungeon, it must be on a leash, dark lord’s orders,” He smirked and shrugged, “Not my choice. What is my choice, however,” He took a step toward Harry and his voice dropped to almost a whisper, “is what to do with you right now.” He pulled something out of his suit pocket.  
“You can’t be serious…” Harry trailed off weakly.  
“Oh trust me Potter, I am,” Draco responded, “But before I get to that, we’ve got to get you all chained up.” Draco hoisted the thin Harry onto a stool in the middle of the room, attaching chains to his wrists and ankles before removing the stool from under him, leaving him hanging in an X formation. Then Harry felt it being shoved up his ass, the toy Draco had brought, a dildo, a very large one at that. It felt like it was tearing apart his insides, Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in an effort to take all the pain. When he opened his eyes again Draco was looking at him.  
“That’s right Potter, take it all in. And guess what? It vibrates. Whenever. I. Want,” He smirked again and a jolt in his ass told Harry that he’d turned in on.  
“Also, Potter, I have to go out, but I’m sure the meeting can start without me,” Draco laughed and began ascending the stairs.  
“Meeting?” Harry croaked after Malfoy. 

Suddenly the dildo began vibrating more intense than before, making Harry gasp for air, just as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs into the dungeon. His scar ached, signifying Voldemort was among the group of people descending the stairs.  
“Ah, Harry, so good to see you,” Voldemort’s voice came to his ears, “It seems, Harry, that you’ve gotten yourself into an interesting predicament. No matter...”  
Harry’s dick suddenly twitched from the ungodly vibration going on in his ass.  
“Hng, no, no,no…” Harry mumbled. His face was flushed with horror at the spectacle of a situation he knew this would lead into. Half embarrassed and half pissed off at Draco for putting this godforsaken thing up his asscrack.  
“Care to speak a little louder so we all can hear you, Harry?” Voldemort taunted, as the group finished flooding into the room.  
Harry said nothing. He cursed himself and he cursed Draco. Draco that smug, snarky, son-of-a-bitch. Draco that beautiful, handsome, son-of-a-bitch. Draco. Ugh Draco. Harry cursed himself again for thinking like that about Draco, He felt disgusting. How could he even think of one of the people who enjoyed torturing him like that?

“Now, Harry, I want you to behave this time. We have guests,” Voldemort motioned to the crowd.  
Then Voldemort reached forward and touched his hand to Harry’s forehead, and suddenly, Harry was in a different place. He was at his parents’ home, in Godric’s Hollow. He was there again, watching. Harry felt tears start to roll down his cheeks as the scene between Voldemort and his parents played out before him. He watched them fall and couldn’t look away as their bodies hit the ground. He felt another sensation, one certain vibration, which made him furious. How dare this happen! How dare Voldemort recall these memories while he had a sex toy in his ass! It was disgusting, no, absolutely revolting! To feel sexual pleasure while recalling the deaths of his family, Harry felt a scream rip from his hoarse throat.  
Then the scene changed. He was at the department of mysteries again.  
“No, no, no, don’t. Please no…” Harry cried. He already knew what was going to happen here. Then, in front of him, the scene fizzled into being. Harry watched, his friends in the hands of the enemy, and then the whoosh of light as members of the order appeared to fight. Then, that moment. That moment when Bellatrix LeStrange cast the killing curse and Sirius all but vaporized before his very eyes. He choked out a sob and then his dick twitched again and he heard Voldemort’s voice in his head,  
“We’re training you Harry, don’t you see?”  
Harry screamed in response.  
The visions continued through the deaths of everyone he held close. Cedric Diggory. Professor Dumbledore. Fred Weasley. Professor Snape. Hermione. Ron. Luna. Neville. Professor McGonagall. Hedwig. Remus. Professor Moody. George Weasley’s suicide. Then the taunting voice of Voldemort,  
“How does it feel, getting off on the deaths of your friends, Harry?” and “No one can save you now… they’re all dead!”  
As despicable as it was, Harry still came, several times. More tears fell down his face the more aroused he became and he became so, so hideously angry. 

Finally, his normal vision returned to him and he saw Voldemort standing right there in front of him. He spat at him, disgusted. A few people in the crowd gasped.  
“HOW DARE YOU!” Bellatrix screamed and lunged towards him. Voldemort shook his head held up his hand at her to signal her to stop. Then he turned to Harry.  
“Having fun, are you Harry?” Voldemort said. He smiled at the crowd but then suddenly spun around.  
“Crucio!” He yelled pointing his wand at Harry.  
“AGGHH!” Harry screamed in pain, his voice rasping. His body attempted to contort, to shelter itself, but the chains wouldn’t let him. The combination of the dildo in his arse and the cruciatus curse had his head reeling. He came and then threw up and blacked out.


	2. Wow Draco, You Surprised us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is pleasant for once?!

When Harry opened his eyes again, the light was out. But through the darkness he could make out a silhouette slumped in a chair a few feet away, and, if he was not mistaken, it sounded like that someone was snoring softly. Hearing the sound clamed Harry’s nerves, if he closed his eyes, it was almost as if he was back home, at Hogwarts, in bed listening to Ron snore. His eyes watered at the memory. But between the whispery snores and the feel of his own heart beating, Harry easily feel back to sleep.

When he woke again, they were gone and it had him wondering just who would want to spend the night down here in the dungeon. Soon though, the thought escaped his mind when he heard footsteps echoing against the walls in the large room.   
“Morning Potter,” Draco’s voice called out.  
“I wouldn’t know Draco, there’re no windows down here, and I haven’t seen the outside world in how long?” Harry muttered bitterly.  
“3 months,” supplied Draco. Harry had a faraway look in his eyes as he repeated it back. Then his expression transformed from longing to an angry sneer.  
“3 MONTHS DRACO!” he yelled hysterically, his eyes nearly bulging. Draco didn’t respond, he simply picked up the chair and put it down facing backwards in front of Potter and sat down in it with his head resting on the back of the chair. He only looked at Harry, nothing else. His blue eyes seemed unreadable and his face showed boredom, or at least, that’s what Harry thought. He stared and stared and stared at Harry for what felt like forever, and then he sighed. It was worn and drawn out and… content almost.   
Harry gave up trying to understand Draco’s motivations and instead took note of his clothes. All black. He wore a turtleneck underneath of a suit jacket, which was typical for Draco these days.  
“Is black all you ever wear? You should try some different colors once in a while, you look like death,” Harry said.   
“Standard Death Eater attire,”  
“Oh,”  
“Yeah, I don’t hate it though,”  
“You don’t?”  
“Black represents nothingness, it’s the absence of chaos, and I think I like what it represents. For me, anyway,”  
“It’s the absence of light, Draco. In other words it’s the absence of happiness,”  
“Way to spoil it Potter,”   
Harry noticed something just then, in the way Draco said his name. He didn’t spit it out like it was something gritty and disgusting on his tongue; instead, he just said it. Plain and simple. It made Harry feel nostalgia in a strange way, pining for a different, happier reality.  
For a while after that, neither of them said anything. Draco’s eyes were cast to the side. But suddenly he stood straight up out of the chair.  
“I’ll be back,”  
Harry just hung there, unable to move.  
“Okay…”  
It took about 5 minutes, but finally, Draco was back with what looked like a stone bowl. It was levitating beside him as he walked towards Harry. The bowl set itself on a nearby table as Draco unlocked Harry’s chains and let him down onto the ground. His legs quivered when they touched the concrete and then they bowed and Harry nearly fell, but Draco’s muscular arms caught him and supported him as they walked toward the chair and Draco pushed him into it.  
“What are you-” Harry started.  
“Cleaning you,”   
Draco picked the chair up, with Harry in it, and sat it facing backwards in front of the table.  
“Aguamenti!”   
Draco brought the back of Harry’s head into the bowl which now held a pool of cool water. It gave Harry goose bumps. Draco started massaging soap into Harry’s now wet scalp; it was a pleasant, relaxing sensation. Harry yawned and breathed in, the soap smelled like the Malfoys. Draco worked silently, his hands working through Harry’s hair, which had grown rather long since no one here had cut it for him. But for Harry, this was unlike anything Draco had ever done… He was being nice for once… But would it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter half way done yesterday, and I wanted to finish it today, so it's a little shorter than the last chapter but I think it came out well! Wow, Harry got stared at and then had his hair washed... how romantic am I right?? (lol) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't really have an upload schedule yet, but I'll try to come up with one by the third chapter. Btw, obviously not every chapter will be dark, but a lot of them will be, to some extent.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! I actually posted this fic on the fanfiction.net website with a different summary and name... I like this summary and name much better! This is the second fic I've ever written, and the first fic I've written after I took a creative writing class, so I would certainly hope I'm a better writer now! This chapter didn't really have much of our two boys together, I know! Be patient. Thanks for reading! More chapters to come!  
> Note, this whole fic was inspired by the first chapter of a fic I read, I was looking for something little more dark though, and I couldn't find it, so I wrote one!


End file.
